1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element, an optical module, and a lens carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of light source technology, new generation light sources, e.g. light-emitting diodes (LEDs), have been adopted in automobile headlights. LED headlights have been gradually applied in compliance with requirements for light-emitting efficiency, energy saving, and environmental protection. Especially, more and more high-end automobiles adopt LED headlights.
However, the optical property of LEDs is different from that of conventional halogen bulbs or xenon lamps. Light emitted by LED chips usually has high directivity. When an LED is combined with the optical elements of a conventional headlight module, the volume of the headlight module is large, and the optical alignment between the LED and the optical elements is complicated. Moreover, the reflective material of a conventional optical element may absorb some light, and a shielding element configured to form a cut-off line may block some light, so that the light efficiency of the headlight module is reduced.
In addition, the precision of the alignment of a halogen bulb or a xenon lamp in a conventional headlight module is not needed to be high. As a result, if an LED is used to replace the halogen bulb or the xenon lamp in the conventional headlight module to form a new leadlight module, the light efficiency of the new leadlight module is not satisfied.